


eyesore

by iidashibe



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (only really implied), Autistic Character Written By Autistic Author, Autistic Galo Thymos, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Sensory meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidashibe/pseuds/iidashibe
Summary: Lio wonders what it must be like to look up to someone, to carry such a heavy admiration to them, only to realize who they really are.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	eyesore

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and short but GOD i adored promare so fucking much i loved it really

Lio wonders what it must be like to look up to someone, to carry such a heavy admiration to them, only to realize who they really are.

In that fight, he heard the words Kray used towards Galo. Unraveling his lie. And as days pass and the world around them moves on from the disaster of that day, Lio can't help but think about what Galo was feeling when he heard those words.

Eyesore.

Galo had genuinely never believed this man capable of the atrocities done to the burnish back in the cave, and Lio had thought him foolish, stupid, blind. But hearing what Kray had done, not only to his people, but to Galo. 

Galo thought Kray had saved him, (oh god, had Galo's parents…?) that he'd been given his job because Kray wanted him to prosper, that Kray was genuinely proud of him for capturing Mad Burnish, when in reality…

But Galo doesn't seem to care. He carries on, happy and determined as ever. 

Lio thinks about the week transition from the cave to that fight often. He thinks about how Galo offered to help them and Lio hadn't trusted him, not knowing what he knows now. And he thinks about the gap in his knowledge. He thinks about how Galo went from being completely defensive of Foresight to stopping Lio from attacking him (and again, initially, Lio assumed he took Foresight's side) over his own words that Burnish didn't take lives. He remembers Galo suddenly mentioning he knew completely what was happening, with the warp and what was happening to the Burnish. He must have spoken to Kray in that time.

Which means Galo gave up his belief and faith in his hero and put the lives of the Burnish first the minute he realised Kray was hurting innocent people’s lives.

And Lio doesn’t believe for one minute that that was a light decision to make. The man had been his hero for years, someone he had looked up to, someone he believed to have saved his life when he was a chid, and Lio understood Galo’s motivations when Kray used them to tear him to the ground. And yet, when he found out the impact of what Kray was doing, Galo chose to stand for the Burnish. Lio cannot imagine how hard that must have been for Galo, to stand against someone who at the time he believed had done so much for him, but Galo doesn’t talk about it, and for a very long time, it feels like he’s just shrugged the entire situation off, continuing to be his happy, loud self. Infodumping like normal, being a dork around Lio, and being a great rescuer for ordinary fires now.

And he keeps up that facade until Kray’s hearing.

Galo goes to the hearing, of course, and Lio is right there with him. They watch as Kray’s sentence is decided, and thank god the bastard got the worst of it. Lio couldn’t be happier with the outcome. They head home after, and Galo goes straight to the sofa, curling up. Lio, not thinking much of it, goes to grab them some snacks, knowing there’s a film Galo wanted to watch that they bought about a week ago and didn’t get around to watching. Once he’s gathered up a few things, he heads back to the lounge to find Galo, eyes fixed on the tv. 

**KRAY FORESIGHT SENTENCED**

**EX MAD BURNISH LEADER AND FIREFIGHTER PREVIOUSLY HONOURED BY FORESIGHT SEEN AT HEARING...**

**...FORESIGHT’S LIES…**

**...SAID FORESIGHT STARTED THE FIRE…**

**...FAKED PRIDE TOWARDS BURNING RESCUE MEMBER...**

The TV’s volume is up so high that Lio just barely hears Galo begin to cry as he does. Lio manages not to drop the snacks he’s gathered and places them on the table, quickly but calmly approaches his distraught boyfriend, trying his best to soothe him. “Hey. Hey, Galo. Shh.” He gently pulls Galo into his arms and lets him sob into his shoulder. “It’s okay. Shh. It’s all okay.” This is a side of Galo Lio has never seen before.

  
“It’s too loud. Turn it off. Turn it off, Lio.” Galo pushes his hands to his ears. Lio does so. “They’re too loud. They’re too loud. It’s too loud.”

“It’s okay,-”

“He didn’t care..” Galo manages after a few minutes. “I...I was worthless to him. He didn’t care, Lio. It’s all I can hear and it’s too loud.” It hurts how much Lio can tell Galo has been keeping this all in. It’s all erupting at once, a waterfall of bottled up emotions hid behind a confident and cheerful persona for months.

“He’s a horrible, pathetic man.” Lio states.

“But I thought he cared! I thought he cared about me, Lio! I thought I was making him proud!” Galo sounds so frustrated at himself. “I thought...I thought he was a good person...and all along, he was… he was hurting people...Why am I so stupid?!” Lio has a moment of panic as Galo screams and pulls at his hair, whispering softly to him, trying his best to calm him down. Remembering some advice Remi gave him, he quickly gets up and grabs a blanket, giving it to Galo, the blue haired man stopping to pull it close and run his hands over it, trying to steady his breathing.

“I’m...I’m stupid.” Galo manages. Lio takes a deep breath.

“You’re not stupid, you were a child, and he built you up to believe in him, look up to him, and you didn't know any better.” Lio explains, gently running a hand over Galo’s own. “He made sure you never saw him as anything other than the hero he was, and you grew up and he continued feeding you that lie. Being emotionally manipulated isn't being stupid, Galo. You couldn't have possibly seen it coming, and it's not because you were stupid, it's because he'd spent years blinding you to who he truly was." By the time he’s finished speaking, Galo’s wide eyes are fixed on his, tears still spilling. He has the blanket clutched tight.

“It hurts, Lio.” He whispers, childlike. “I wanna be happy for everyone. I’m supposed to be bright and happy. I want to be. But it hurts. I’m...sorry.”

“It’s okay to let out your feelings.” Lio holds him close. “And don’t ever apologise for crying.” He allows Galo to rest his head against his chest. Galo gently stims against him, eyes opening and shutting. Eventually Lio just switches the film off in favour of curling up with his boyfriend, Galo abandoning the blanket and running his hands in Lio’s hair instead. 

They’re both safe and happy.


End file.
